Xeo
Pre-Retcon Name'': Takeru Toma''' Alias: Xeo Age: '''19 '''Alignment: Chaotic Good Birthday: 'December 31st '''Quotes: ' "Life is fun so I think I'll will keep living." "Time is but a concept and Space is but an idea, yet we still believe in them." '''Bloodtype: O+ Species: '''Human '''Place of Birth: '''New America/ Klode California (Earth 000) '''Occupation: '''Entrepreneur Tier: high 1-C or Low 1-B (Not true infinity as he is not omni in anyway and he may be able to rip open some of the omniverse he can't rip the whole thing due to a range limit and he isn't omniversal.) '''Motto: "Imagine,Believe and realize it will never happen." Catchphrase: "Time's up" Likes: 'Power,Time,Concepts,Elements,Meditation '''Dislikes: '''Lies,Restrictions,Entitlement,Virtual Gaming '''Values: '''Friends,Space,Family '''Hobbies:'Reading,Exploring the Multiverse,Traveling Through Space,Enhancing Powers '''Stats: Strength - '80/100 At full strength is beyond Multiversal. '''Agility - '''75/100 About 9x faster then light at full speed. '''Mana -' 70/100 'Luck - '''50/100 ' '50 - 50 chance. '''Durability - '''80/100 At full strength is Beyond Multiversal. '''Intelligence -' 25/100 Powers & Abilities Electromagnetism Manipulation '''Examples Of Electromagnetism Manipulation So powerful He can create Electrodes and Electrically Destroy, Move,Merge and Manipulate anything within a radius of two Universes with full control. Examples: Rip apart multiple Galaxies and Multiverses instantly apart as long as there is or was an electrode in or next to it. (Yes I know this makes him a nigh-Omniversal Threat). Strike lightning from any where with the radius of several Multiverses with full control and there doesn't even have to be space between the lightning strikes. Fully Mastered Techniques: *Electrical Telekinesis He can create Electrodes and walk on them and basically fly with these electrodes he can do the same things Hiro does big hero 6 with the micro bots but has infinite electrodes and if he wants them to be they can be invisible he can also make them huge and different sizes the limit is his imagination. *Electrical Telepathy *Electrokinetic Flight *Electromagnetic Noise Manipulation *Electromagnetic Pulse Emission *Electromagnetic Wave Physiology *Electromagnetokinetic Combat *EM Spectrum Manipulation *Maser Manipulation *Psychic Shield Isn't an instant Shield. Kinetic Energy Manipulation Examples of Kinetic Energy Manipulation ''' Can put so much Kinetic Energy in his arm he can punch with so much force It could A: Destroy a Multiverse B: Punch at Infinite speed with the force of getting hit by infinite Multiverses and every star and planet in it. Can hold back and still punch hard enough to travel through the Multiverse which you guessed it is his way of traveling through the Multiverse. '''Restrictions: Can only manipulate Kinetic energy in his arms and objects he could kick or punch so he doesn't have infinite running speed but he can kick something and give that thing infinite speed. Weaknesses: Takeru only has a few kind of shields and is basically a human a except his powers and breathing in space and speed etc. he can be damaged by anything like say walking into a table as long as he doesn't activate his shields he CAN be injured so he's not to OP (that's debatable) but most of his villains are faster then him and have better defenses. Although he is super strong he isn't amazingly smart he has the intelligence of a 19 year old boy and isn't a king with prep (shots fired) and most of his villains are much smarter characters. Takeru has a family in the same country and they unlike him do not have powers to protect them so they are a main target but the downsides of killing them would be Making Takeru going Nigh-Omniversal level and obliterating your face into multiple shards and burning them and taking your skull and..... Villains: C-Level Villains: The Kings of The Elements: The Kings of the Elements aren't up to par with Takeru in terms of power is because all are five kings of these kingdoms:'''' ''Huge One in the middle King Toroka Itoba: Ground Red Jacket King Setoka Itoba: Fire Blue vest King Otorka Itoba: Water One with huge sword King Kometo Itoba: Air Fire: King of Toriamoki 3.8 million fire soldiers with future tech. Water: King of Taitruomu 4.5 million water soldiers with water exo-Skelotens. Ground: King of Orikomoka 602 thousand ground soldiers with Control of rocks. Air: King of Aisetsukomuka 12 million Air benders with enhanced vision. The main threats of the kings are they are highly trained samurais with huge armies. Koi Taresu Koi Taresu is a man who had opened his third eye when he was a child and learned to communicate with spirits and angels alike but when he got lost in this realm he couldn't get out as he was trapped after granting himself powers to leave the realm he left but his astral body had retained and utilized these powers but it had also drove him insane in the process. He is a huge threat who is a total powerhouse going punch for punch (non kinetic energy manipulation) with Takeru. His alias is '''Earths Supreme Watcher. His Powers and abilities that he gained from his astral body are: Size Manipulation He is the same size you see in the picture but the downfall is he cannot shrink nor can he enlarge. Super Strength Koi can match blow to blow with a non kinetically powered Takeru (above Superman or hulk level) and he was about to crush Earth when Takeru punched him into an alternate reality where Earth would just regrow when it was destroyed and Koi destroyed the Earth with ease but it grew back so he is a planetary level buster who is able to destroy Earth at any given moment but it would take most 8 days for his hands to clasp on Earth. Although it would take him a long time to destroy Earth when fighting his as agile as a normal as his brain functions as Destroy slowly protect quickly as that he is as agile as normal human being but is slow when it comes to destroying planets stars etc. Astral Projection While Koi is resting in space he spends his time astral projecting and planning out what planets he is going to destroy and going to Earth and exploring and searching. Mind's Eye Koi's third eye is open allowing him to see and talk to spirits that he never got to meet mostly his family and old friends but he also uses to telepathically watch explore Earth through other peoples view as well as reading thoughts of Takeru and the future of other this is some of the only enjoyment he can get since he can't physically be there looking through his own eyes so he looks through someone else's eyes to spectate and view and what is happening which is the most realistic view he can get apart from Astral projection. Conquest Empowerment Every time he destroys a planet he conquers a another one by conquering planets his speed starts to improve so it won't take 8 days to crush a planet which would make him a even bigger threat then he already is, but he doesn't think conquering planets is as fun as destroying (he would probably be able to take on Galactus blow for blow depending on circumstances). Enhanced Durability his durability is so great he could barely feel rogue planet moving the speed of sound as he said "I didn't know there were space pebbles maybe I'll start a collection." He is also able to tank 12 Planetary attacks making his durability above multi-planetary attacks but anything above that he will struggle against. (By the way these are not all the C-Class characters just the most used). Torioka Nemitaio Torioka was a priest in The country Takeru moved to they became good friends even had regular visits although Takeru doesn't go to church. One night Takeru went to visit the church and saw Torioka with blood all over him Takeru didn't know what to do and ended up running out the church Torioka had heard the door slam and ran to kill whoever ran out. Torioka had spotted Takeru and was then reluctant to killing Takeru but the Blood Omen had driven him to kill Takeru but he couldn't do it. Torioka had been possessed by a former priest who had called himself the Blood Omen as Transacted his blood to give to the people he possessed and took theirs shortly after the blood switch he had turned into a Devils Priest He had then killed all other priests and become what they know as "The Devils Blood lust" he had gained his power from the blood switch and was bound by Blood (literally) To become as strong as possible and is also known as "Devil of the Pentagram The VI." and was the first to discover Takeru had powers, he also discovered he was a transcendent of the Dracula and The unholy Angels Family. On certain occasions Torioka is more of an anti-hero siding with Takeru to help for the greater good. The Powers he got from the blood switch are: Transcendent Vampire Physiology' '''Without the powers but he is human like vampire who has gained knowledge of the past and history of vampires as well as the Church he used to work at. Vampirization If he touches a normal human being or an animal he can turn that certain person or animal into a vampire. Every 100th Person/Animal he makes a vampire is gifted with the power to rule over Torioka and then becomes the sixth Devil of the Pentagram. Hell Imprisonment Any person or animal he makes a vampire he can also send to hell and give them a set time of punishment he can't send every one to hell just vampires of his creation he can also send them back early or extend their sentence in hell to his liking. He is able to communicate with his prisoners in hell but it often annoys Gesitch who is the communicator of hell. Restrictions He can't banish Vampires if they are in the Vampiric Allstate which is like vampire sanctuary where they meditate and absorb inner power from it. He also can't banish the 100th vampire as it is his descendant or the next devil of the pentagram ( A true devil of the pentagram is unholy angel who is given vampiric powers but in most cases is a human or animal just given stronger vampiric power then the predecessor.) Holographic Projection Can make a holograph of himself. He usually uses this when he is on a business deal when he is on Earth he acts as a business firm owner and is his way of interacting in things outside the Vampiric Allstate except when fighting or making people vampires. Blood Attacks Torioka's main style of combat is using blood combat making him a great annoyance for Takeru as he has a shield of blood that is strong enough to tank King Troeka or The 1st Devil of the pentagram punch which is close to the power of a planet buster (Lucifer's brother from a parallel dimension). Blood cutting is his most used attack and on several occasions has even combo-ed Takeru as they move at Takeru's base running speed the speed of sound. But as well as this during the blood switch he was given an endless supply of blood every time he used some he got the same amount back. Summoning He can summon any of the other devils Of the Pentagram instantly as well as anyone he has turned into a vampire. He can only summon them for about 10 minutes and uses blood summoning mainly he has on many cases summoned the 2nd and strongest Devil of the pentagram who is solar system buster and is a big threat to Takeru without this power but being able to summon all of the devils of the pentagram is something Takeru doesn't want to deal with. '''B-Class Vilians:' Tairo Itsunami ' The Second Devil Of The Pentagram, Tairo Itsunami. Tairo was a devious and mischievous and almost devilish Child who from a young had thought about injuring and harming others. When he was 12 he had met a strange man in a back alley the man asked him "Do you like harming people" Tairo said yes, the man handed him a gun and asked him to shoot a boy about 2 years older than Tairo who had been bullying him for 3 years he killed him with 8 bullets to the head. The strange man was impressed and Tairo had reached an all time high the man bit Tairo before disappearing into the shadows. Tairo never returned home and his powers soon began to manifest, the man had came back and taught Tairo how to use his powers. When Tairo turned 18 his powers were fully developed and the man revealed every thing and took him to the vampiric Allstate. The man was the First Devil Of The Pentagram and he realized that Tairo was the stronger than him and probably most to come. Tairo had made a mistake in biting the person he did as his mental state was reluctant to being a vampire and that's the reason Tairo is still the strongest. When Tairo grew older he had entered war as a vampire and killed many and even turned some into vampires. Powers Gained From The First Devil Of The Pentagram Vampirization Like any Devil of the Pentagram he can make anyone a zombie by touching them but since he made A Devil Of The Pentagram the 100th person he touches will just be a vampire. Tairo has made his occupation turning children into vampires and training them. Hypnosis Tairo often uses hypnosis against enemies to turn them to his side a good example of this would have been during the war he often turned the other team on them selves using hypnosis which is linked to Tairo's brain so he can and does hypnotize people by looking at them without turning them into a vampire and uses them for his dirty work until their life ended often ruining many families without a care and happily doing so. He on occasions has even hypnotized Vampires of a higher class (Vlad, Dracula, Gesitch, Prio, King vempitric) and has proven to have hypnosis that can affect even the highest class vampires. His hypnosis is so strong he once hypnotized a god phelanfix which is a vampire mixed with unholy spirits who usually don't have brains. Animal Morphing Tairo can turn into three animals a Bat, a Robin and a Cat but it is unknown what he did in order to shapeshift into a Robin or Cat as he won't tell anyone. Multiple Bodies Tairo can use and function about ten bodies of the same power level at the same time even if they are half way across Earth and uses them for stealth tactics like tricking them to killing him and taking him from behind which he has done on several occasions or should I say severed '''occasions. Youth Inducement Tairo can make humans younger and even make them into previous versions of themselves or past live selves. Immortality As a vampire Tairo can live forever without aging unless he wants to which he obviously doesn't want to and in some cases was ripped in half by Takeru but didn't die due to immortality. He isn't immortal when in his animal forms. Transcendent Vampire Physiology He has the Physiology but doesn't have the powers. Voice Manipulation Usually uses this when in animal morphing so that he doesn't get killed as people/vampires wont recognize his voice. Bone Manipulation Tairo Uses this as his main attack source making bone daggers and swords but prefers the stealth and mysterious approach hence his move set. '''Abilities: Combat Adaption Tairo can adapt to any fighting style and when he does he is very dangerous although it takes about 5 min of consistent fighting for it to kick in. Enhanced Assassination Tairo is an almost perfect assassin with his stealth manipulation and persuasive skills but knowing the inside outs and performing them exactly as planned is what makes him such a huge threat to Takeru as he may not even know he is there and bang he will die because he doesn't have any protection. Enhanced Combat Tairo has very adept and veteran knowledge of fighting and knows almost every style making him a very formidable sparring partner and fighter. Enhanced Speed As a vampire Tairo is able to move at about 9x the speed of light at maximum speed the same as Takeru meaning he can keep up with Takeru. Accelerated Perception Tairo is able to catch a bullet with two fingers effortlessly. Once when sparring with the First Devil of the Pentagram and Torioka at the same time blocked both there attacks at the same time while they were moving 3x the speed of light and looked like it was in slow motion. Teigo The Witch Boy Teigo Kurasaki grew up in Japan but had a Mexican father and Japanese mother at the age of nine he had moved to Graphen City for his fathers new job. The night before Teigo graduated he had met with some friends to get drinks before graduation, Teigo went to go get some money out of the ATM at the bank. Just as Teigo pulled out the money 3 men with ski masks, hoods and guns had came into the store requesting money and the password to the safe they also took the money Teigo was holding but when tried to snatch it back he was shot in the head and presumed dead. But Teigo had awoke in a black bag a body bag had ripped it open with his bare hands and left the body bag and headed to see his parents but his head started hurting and he started to think about death And instantly thought to kill his family but his head started to hurt again, this time he thought peaceful thoughts and wanted to see his family he processed the information and realized he had split personality disorder making him extremely violent outbreaks and killing hundreds and then becoming a normal person again he was eventually locked up in a supernatural Jail where he had me a cat mage as his cell mate by the name Lord Wiggles. Lord wiggles crafted Teigo a suit of a witch and asked him witch personality he would like to keep and witch he would like to dispatch of, Teigo had chose to keep his evil side as every time he tried to explain they said he did not posses multiple personality as he was mad at them he wished to keep his inner evil making his new outer evil. Teigo seemed like a weird guy to the outside world wearing a with costume and every time someone judged or said something about him they were dead almost instantaneously. Although Teigo was only 18 he had possessed knowledge of witch craft from millennia ago and sometimes he was almost overwhelmed by this knowledge driving him to kill humans for sacrifice to further increase his power and knowledge. After meeting with Lord Wiggles again he told Teigo why he had made him a witch, the reasoning was so he could inflict vengeance and revive what was once lost (witch families) but due to being in a jail cell Lord Wiggles was weakened and made Teigo an artificial witch of sorts since he doesn't really have any genuine abilities as they mostly come from alchemy which is what Lord wiggles did to resurrect Teigo giving him magic powers from alchemy although he did teach himself one thing Voodoo Magic and this is his main magic power and has even nearly killed Takeru as he has no defense to voodoo magic the only reason he didn't Takeru is because Takeru was able manipulate the electrodes to take the suit off. ' Powers Gained From Lord Wiggle:' Voodoo Combat:Teigo is almost the supreme lord of voodoo Therefore he doesn't need any DNA or anything from the other user and has no range limit which is why he is such a big threat to Takeru, and unlike most users of voodoo he can say Re frame - (Name) and the voodoo doll will become ineffective. He may also choose what he is made out of by telling the voodoo doll want he wants to be made of then the voodoo doll will transform and so will he. Alchemy Teigo has Nigh-Complete control over alchemy and sometimes even changes his powers as they are made out of alchemy. Teigo has created a Artifact called the amulet of The Therasian essentially making him an immortal who can't be touched by humans but because the amulet is not defying physics he can still touch non living things. Abilities: Enhanced Speed When Teigo has his Broom Stick He is 12x the speed of light making him faster than Takeru but without the broomstick he barely breaks the sound barrier unless he tampers with it VIA alchemy. Accelerated Thought Process Teigo can process things like the complete making of a building and learn everything there is to know in ten minutes instead of having to go to UNI for years to learn what he's already learned. Encyclopedic Knowledge Teigo has a brain that is way smarter than a computer and can memorize almost anything instantly. but for most of his time growing up he was told to study 6 hours a day but would never remember any of it due to lack of sleep but everything he previously researched he can now remember as instead of his brain deleting this knowledge when it is considered unneeded he keep all knowledge stored in a folder in his brain which he has instant access to as long as he is wearing his witch outfit. With all of this knowledge comes the downfall of when he goes home to take of the suit he only retains basic knowledge of an 19 year old and everything he had done wrong as the brain finds this information important to analyze so he can reflect on it. Death Sense Witch Style Teigo knows whenever a which died and how it happened exactly as it happened and due to his encyclopedia of a brain he usually writes the details to the Witches Crime And Supernatural Death Dependencies Society giving them insight on who killed what witch using the libraries Taures. Items/Clothing: Witch Boy's Robe: Teigo wears his witch robes stop himself from feeling like a good person without it he remembers what bad things he has done. Broomstick From The Witches Society Of Mystical Being: Teigo was given the Frequeirium By the The Witches of Mystical Being which are an underground witch Society who track and hunt the Pl'e Toads of Ibrum which are Half human Half toad mages Who are a destructive force used to try to break in to one of the biggest magical Supernatural Investigator groups named The Intuitive Track Of Supernatural Detection which are different types of magical mages in one group who investigate magical displacements and bigger magical threats. They gave him the wand as gift to help kill the PL'e Toads of Ibrum but he refused as he didn't like the TITOSD ( The Intuitive Track Of Supernatural Detection) either due to them pushing anyone out of their way during their work even though he declined they gave him broomstick as he had proper reasoning for his actions (witches are very understanding), The broom allows him to fly and go 12x faster than the speed of light. ' The Amulet of The Therasian: ' ' '''He was given the Amulet of Thersian by some Thersian Mages who are some of the strongest mages, (out of the never ending amount in my verse). They had no use for it and it would not do much for them. They explained the basic principal to Teigo and he has been wearing and using it ever since. '''A-Class Vilians' ' Alien of A Dream Oyona Tomika' ' ''''Oyona Tomika grew up with a family of monks in a Temple in Pl'e City. At the age of 9 he started to manifest he was sleeping days by days while a black liquid leaking out of him, seeking help, the monks had taken Oyona to the local hospital. On the way there Oyona had woken up but he wasn't the playful Oyona everyone knew he was talking about concepts of things these monks couldn't even begin to understand he asked the monks to turn around and bring him back to the temple but they refused to turn and take him back insisting he needs help. That what happened to him wasn't normal, he told the monks he had just transcended humanity and asked them to turn around again or he would kill them they stopped and told him never to say anything like that again but he had left the car one of the monks went to get him before getting instantly stopped and couldn't move he tried but couldn't move no matter what he tried. Oyona had gone back to the temple everyone was surprised at how quick he got back they had asked him how he was and what happened to him but before they knew it they had hundreds and hundreds of alien beasts in front of them. He entered the temple to collect the staff of PL'e he had killed many monks to get this staff. After collecting this sentimental staff of his people he had left the temple to pursue someone he could sense their power a power even stronger than him that strength was coming from Takeru.Upon finding Takeru he asked him to give him his power Takeru had no idea how he knew had powers before nearly getting stabbed right in the chest but Takeru blocked it with his psychic shield and asked what he wanted Oyona said he needs power to live or he would go into a deep sleep to gain his power Takeru asked him why he doesn't just do that he said it will take to long and Takeru should just give him power Takeru refused once more and Oyona left to the temple to deep sleep. When he woke up he was a 40 year old man with insane power. '''Powers Gained Through Deep Sleep Alien Beast Manipulation During his deep sleep he had traveled to an alien planet who gave him his powers but the animals had taken a liking to him he can now summon and control them, they can bite through any man made material. Power Level Measuring During his sleep he was able to sense anything with high amounts of energy and power this was how he found Takeru in the first place. Paralysis Inducement This is the way he stopped the monk who tried to chase after him it is an instant paralysis that can only be broken by the users will. Limb Regrowth Every time Oyona looses a limb he will grow it back again but is usually paralyzed for 2-3 minutes before being fully functional. With The Staff Of Pl'e: Fortitude Weakening With the staff of Pl'e Oyona can make things very weak on a sub-atomic level including electrodes making them easily breakable. Reanimation Oyona can reanimate anyone from the dead as long as he has the staff. Impact Absorption Oyona with the staff can absorb the power of Takeru's kinetic punches making Takeru unable to punch him. Aioyoka Fuyoma The Defied Aioyoka Fuyoma was the son of an unholy spirit who rebelled life and Death. When confronted by Death's Dark Prince and The Queen Of Life he was asked to pick a side be brought back to life or become a dead spirit he chose neither and left booth knowing they would find him he entered a bended (to spirits means to make a wave of energy out of them selves to make a child) except as the spirit did not make a spirit child he made a child who was a spirit human and defied life and death making him incredibly strong. Although he chose to rebel against most anything when he was told to good things he ceased to bad things and his mind bad=right therefore he has made it his job to reak havoc in many spirit planes before getting stuck in a plane full of life also known as the 3D. He explored and destroyed many planets and stars before visiting Earth to see if there was any life or not when he landed on Earth he saw many people screaming and many people running from him and killed every single one of them with ease. He soon came into conflict with Takeru and actually ended up putting him to near death but Takeru had flew away at the last second although he hadn't used his electric powers he punched Aioyoka with near 50 planetary level punches and that didn't stop him not even close Takeru realized that Aioyoka wasn't normal and ended up needing to be nursed at the hospital because of how bad the injuries he had been victimized to were. After three days Takeru had met with Aioyoka to ask why he was killing people he replied "Simply because it's fun" before breaking into a massive fight that had led into fighting in space and destroying a separate solar system before the dual ended. With no winner being a draw Takeru again did not use his electric powers again but before that Aioyoka had asked Takeru to use his electric powers but Takeru refused and tried to lay a cheap shot but was defended by Aioyoka as he threatened to chop Takeru's head off if he didn't use them so Takeru did as he said He told Takeru he will still kill and they will still fight but he would take a brake every couple of days. Powers Aiyoka Gained From Being a Rebel Scythe Proficiency Aioyoka is the best scythe user on Earth and can easily match a sub-machine gun and cut through every bullet one-by-one. He was able to block a punch from Takeru going 7x the speed of light effortlessly and has reflect times to about 14x the speed of light. Impact Immunity The reason he didn't get hurt by Takeru's punched is because he is immune to all and any impact on him or against him. Post-Morten Power Absorption After killing a person with powers he can then take that persons power and keep if this persons however is revived he loses that power. Animated Shadow Aioyoka has a shadow entity that he can use in battle which can mimic his battle style and thinking. Counter Aiyoka can counter almost anything as long as he is using a scythe he is able essentially never be hit in weapon combat. Abilities Spirit Demon Population Control He can control armies upon armies of spirit demons and teleport them to wherever he feels to do so, they see him as their leader so they will obey him no matter what. Supernatural Stamina Enhanced Speed About 10x the speed of light at maximum speed Enhanced Durability Origin: Takeru was born in America before moving to Graphen city where he learned about his power and learned to control it, he didn't really have many friends growing up and was labeled the new kid 'freak' due to having powers. He grew up and did very well at school getting a degree in business and becoming an entrepreneur. He was always a nice kid but was very skeptical as he had a great understanding of the world from young age, He didn't really believe in space or time and labeled them "concepts" that humans will never be able to fully grasp. Category:CSH Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheets